Остаться наедине
by koudai
Summary: Тезука/Фуджи, перевод


Название: Остаться наедине  
Автор: vierblith  
Ссылка на оригинал: Alone Time  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Переводчик: koudai  
Персонажи/пейринги: Тезука/Фуджи  
Жанр: флафф, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-15  
Краткое содержание: Тезука приехал из реабилитационного центра и хочет поскорее вернуться к привычной жизни, но ему все время что-то мешает. (manga-verse)

В воскресенье, когда Тезука вернулся в Токио, солнце было отвратительно горячим, а воздух раздражающе влажным. Но, несмотря на погоду и усталость, Тезука сразу же отправился туда, где происходила жеребьевка команд для Национального Чемпионата. Его появление не осталось незамеченным: кое-кто из капитанов и вице-капитанов вежливо поздоровался; другие, по большей части незнакомые, были настроены враждебно, один даже имел наглость подставить подножку; Ойши, как и ожидалось, светился от радости и облегчения.  
Но после жеребьевки - Сэйгаку автоматически прошли сразу во второй раунд - Тезука не задержался, чтобы ответить на вопросы вице-капитана и проигнорировал все попытки Атобе завязать разговор. Голова болела от усталости, и все, к чему он стремился - это сон и отдых, а не общение с другими теннисистами.  
Перед уходом он взял у Ойши обещание хранить его приезд в секрете; одна мысль о том, что придется иметь дело с приветственными звонками и сообщениями, делала головную боль еще более невыносимой.  
К сожалению, несколько часов спустя, сидя на краю кровати и печально глядя на свой, все еще не распакованный, багаж, Тезука понял, что всему городу уже известно о его возвращении. (Нет, конечно Ойши обычно можно было доверять, но он не мог не сказать Кикумару, а уже Кикумару - еще "паре человек". А потом вступила в силу нечеловеческая способность Инуи разузнавать информацию и еще более фантастическая способность ее распространять).  
Его телефон был переполнен сообщениями "Капитан, с приездом!" от остальных членов теннисного клуба Сэйгаку; большинство игроков позвонило, чтобы сообщить подробности, о которых он уже знал; Атобе лично известил его о том, что Хётей в этом году всех сокрушит, и теперь, когда рука Тезуки в порядке, они насладятся честным и справедливым матчем; пришло даже короткое сообщение от капитана Риккайдая, с текстом "Рад, что мы встретимся на Чемпионате". Он никогда не пользовался телефоном там много (только если возникала крайняя необходимость) и голова заболела еще сильнее. Но, из вежливости, он ответил на все сообщения (после чего заболели еще и пальцы), и - очень коротко - на звонки  
Одно сообщение (оно пришло уже вечером, как раз когда мама позвала его на ужин), вызвало, по крайней мере, более теплые чувства, и позволило ему слегка расслабиться после 1098440 других сообщений и 15453 звонков. Оно было коротким и, казалось бы, безэмоциональным "Отец тоже вернулся сегодня и я сейчас не могу позвонить. Но обязательно наберу тебя позже. С приездом!" Тезука не улыбнулся, но нервная морщинка на его лбу разгладилась после того, как он набрал в ответ, что будет ждать, но отправитель не должен волноваться, если будет допоздна занят семейными делами и не сможет позвонить (в конце концов, для спортсменов сон является очень важным элементом расписания).

Головная боль неожиданно прошла (если бы он был более романтичен, то решил бы, что сообщение может обладать целительными свойствами) и Тезука спустился к ужину.  
Мама приготовила унача, и он признался себе, что скучал за домашней едой. Еда в госпитале, хоть и была лучше, чем бывает обычно в больницах, все же отличалась от привычной.  
Но, поев, он быстро извинился и снова поднялся в спальню. Там достал роман, который начал читать незадолго до отъезда и не взял с собой («Граф Монте-Кристо», Александр Дюма) и попытался отвлечься.  
Но сидеть спокойно не удавалось. Сначала он попытался устроить левую ногу на колене правой. Через несколько страниц он поменял ноги местами и посмотрел на телефон. Потом тяжело вздохнул, как будто бы именно телефон был виноват в том, что наконец-то больше не звонил десять раз в минуту. Потом наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, снова вздохнул, просидел так минуту и снова откинулся назад.  
Услышав звонок, Тезука немедленно отложил книгу и взял телефон.  
- Да, - сказал он так быстро, что его нетерпение было бы заметно любому.  
- Капитан, привет!  
Тезуке показалось, что голос звучит как-то странно, и он нахмурился. Потом проверил имя на экране мобильного, и вздохнул.  
- Ойши, - сказал он ровно.  
- Я подумал, что могу все командные новости рассказать тебе по телефону, чтобы нам не пришлось обсуждать это завтра, - Ойши, как обычно, излучал доброжелательность.  
- Мне кажется, будет лучше, если ты изложишь все в письменном виде, - честно ответил Тезука. - Сможешь? Будет просто замечательно, если ты успеешь сделать это до вторника.  
- Я уже начал писать отчет, но некоторые вещи проще объяснить так, поэтому я могу начать прямо сейчас. Кроме того, Инуи просил рассказать тебе о новом режиме тренировок.  
- Очень хорошо, - признал свое поражение Тезука.  
Но когда Ойши заговорил, он слушал не очень внимательно, потому что уже знал, что ему предстоит услышать: Эчизен тайно играл с Санадой, Кирихара едва не ослепил Фуджи, и так далее. Он отстраненно листал «Графа Монте-Кристо» и поглядывал на стенные часы, стрелки которых двигались с черепашьей скоростью.  
- Ну, вот и все, - наконец сказал Ойши час спустя. Тезука едва сдержал вздох облегчения. - Я отдам тебе отчет завтра с утра. Спокойной ночи!  
Тезука издал неопределенный звук и отключился.  
Взяв книгу с собой в постель, он продолжил читать и ждать звонка. Однако, через несколько страниц, его глаза непроизвольно закрылись. Двадцать минут спустя телефон зазвонил, но он слишком глубоко спал, чтобы услышать.

Бросив сумку на скамейку в клубной раздевалке, Тезука достал ракетку и зеленый теннисный мячик. Он подбросил мячик в воздух и размахнулся ракеткой, отправляя его в стену. С глухим стуком, мячик отпружинил и Тезука протянул руку, чтобы его схватить, но ему помешали.  
- Скучал по теннису?- спросил Фуджи, выхватывая мячик из воздуха и приветствуя Тезуку сияющей улыбкой.- Хочешь разогреться со мной?  
Тезука медленно, не отводя взгляда, кивнул.  
Когда Фуджи потянулся, чтобы отдать мячик обратно, его улыбка стала еще шире. Он позволил своим пальцам задержаться на несколько секунд дольше, чем было необходимо, а потом сел и сложил руки на коленях. Все еще чувствуя эти горячие пальцы на своих, Тезука сел рядом и сильнее сжал ракетку.  
- Я звонил вчера вечером, но было занято. Я перезвонил позже, но никто не взял трубку, – задумчиво сказал Фуджи.  
Тезука позволил легкой тени раздражения ненадолго задержаться на своем лице, прежде чем ответить:  
- Звонил Ойши. Потом я немного почитал и… - он остановился, осознав, как это, должно быть, прозвучит. – Думаю, что заснул.  
Фуджи издал короткий смешок, благовоспитанно подняв руку к губам.  
- Ты думаешь, что заснул, - повторил он.  
Его лицо светилось радостным изумлением. Когда Тезука нахмурился, он хмыкнул еще громче.  
- Я устал, - уточнил Тезука.  
Фуджи покачал головой и положил руку ему на колено.  
- Я позвоню сегодня. Знаешь, отец не предупреждал нас о своем приезде и теперь хочет остаться на пару дней.  
Тезука вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
- Все в порядке?  
- В порядке. Он ехал по делам в Окинаву и решил по дороге сделать нам сюрприз.  
В этот момент Тезука почувствовал, как теплые пальцы коснулись его локтя.  
- Ты будешь сегодня очень занят, - сказал Фуджи, и Тезука повернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть.  
- Буду.  
Пытаясь сдержать очередную улыбку, Фуджи прикусил нижнюю губу.  
- Конечно, ты не допустишь небрежности, - от дразнящего тона, которым были сказаны эти слова, у Тезуки перехватило дыхание.  
- Не допущу, - ответил он твердо. Потом подался вперед, притягивая Фуджи к себе. Потом закрыл глаза и в следующий момент снова их открыл, потому что Фуджи внезапно отодвинулся.  
- Кто-то идет, - шепотом сказал он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
С титаническим усилием, понятным каждому, кто пытается взять себя в руки и при этом не потерять терпения, Тезука шумно выдохнул и приказал себе собраться.  
- Доброе утро, Ойши, - радостно поздоровался Фуджи, когда дверь открылась, впуская чрезвычайно целеустремленного вице-капитана.  
- Доброе утро, - не менее радостно ответил Ойши.  
Он сел справа от Тезуки и сразу же достал из своей сумки толстую папку. Пролистав содержимое, он протянул папку Тезуке.  
- Спасибо.  
Тезука взял папку и погрузился в увлекательный мир отчета ровно до тех пор, пока его не отвлек громкий крик, едва не заставивший выронить бумаги.  
- Капитаааан!  
Конечно, он сразу узнал Кикумару, но должен был признаться себе, что за время, проведенное вдали от команды, он успел от многого отвыкнуть. Привлеченные криками Кикумару, в раздевалке быстро собрались остальные, и каждый из них хотел немедленно поприветствовать капитана и пожать его руку. К огромному разочарованию Тезуки, Фуджи переместился в дальний угол и оттуда наблюдал за происходящим, прижимая пальцы к губам.

Тезука ожидал, что за время его отсутствия накопится множество дел. И, к сожалению, ожидания его не обманули. С другой стороны, решение Ойши, хотя и довольно тяжелое (для Кикумару в частности), во многом облегчило предстоящее планирование.  
В понедельник днем, как раз после этого матча с вице-капитаном, Тезука собрал команду еще раз, для того, чтобы обсудить график тренировок и новые режимы, предложенные Инуи. После собрания он подошел к Фуджи, ожидая, что они, как обычно, пойдут домой вместе. Но Фуджи извиняющее улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
- Извини, Тезука. Сестра меня уже ждет, и по дороге мы еще должны заехать за Ютой. Отец решил, что мы поужинаем вне дома.  
Тезука вздохнул, подсчитав в уме, что за этот день они разговаривали от силы несколько минут. Во время обеденного перерыва его отвлекли члены студенческого совета, которым срочно нужно было что-то обсудить. На тренировке, каждый раз, когда Фуджи оказывался рядом, Ойши или Инуи или Рюзаки–сенсей всегда заговаривали о самых неотложных проблемах. Но винить было некого. Семья Фуджи слишком редко собиралась вместе. Поэтому он просто сказал «Удачи» и у ворот, где уже ждал красный автомобиль Юмико, они попрощались.  
Во вторник, когда Тезука решил, что справился со всеми срочными делами теннисного клуба и теперь у него будет достаточно свободного времени, внезапно дела появились у студенческого совета. До ежегодной школьной ярмарки оставался всего месяц, и ничего еще не было готово. Нужно было обсудить множество вопросов и запланировать еще больше.  
Так что он не удивился (но и не обрадовался), когда обнаружил, что солнце уже заходит, а он все еще в кабинете заседаний, куда отправился сразу же после тренировки. За следующие тридцать минут они окончательно решили два вопроса из семи, записанных на доске, после чего он извинился и попросил разрешения ненадолго выйти. И снова не капли не удивился, увидев в коридоре Фуджи, который что-то внимательно читал и отвлекся только когда Тезука подошел совсем близко.  
- Все закончилось? - с надеждой спросил он, захлопывая книгу и поглядывая на портфель.  
Тезука с сожалением покачал головой.  
- Нет. Даже и близко. Уже темнеет, так что тебе лучше вернуться домой.  
Фуджи кивнул, поднял портфель и ушел. Тезука проводил его взглядом и вернулся в кабинет.  
Полтора часа спустя он, наконец, освободился и был дома как раз к ужину, который прошел в привычном молчании. После того, как посуда была убрана со стола, дедушка спросил о причине задержки и внимательно выслушал ответ о накопившихся за время отсутствия делах.  
- А что насчет занятий? Ты тоже отстаешь? – строго продолжил дедушка.  
Тезука аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и покачал головой.  
- Фуджи мне помогал. Когда я был на Кюсю, он записывал мои задания и я занимался самостоятельно.  
- Но вы же в разных классах, - заметил отец.  
- Учителя почти одинаковые, а там где он не мог спросить, узнавал у моих одноклассников.  
- Как мило со стороны Фуджи-куна, - сказала мама с такой теплотой, что Тезука почувствовал себя виноватым. – Почему бы ему завтра не прийти к нам на ужин?  
- Завтра он не сможет. Его отец сейчас вернулся из командировки, - сдержанно объяснил он.  
- А, этот тот мальчик, у которого папа работает за границей, - вспомнила мама. – Тогда давай пригласим его позже, только обязательно спроси, что он любит есть, чтобы я могла приготовить.  
Пообещав, что обязательно спросит, Тезука допил чай и поднялся себе. На самом деле, думал он, поднимаясь по лестнице, ему не обязательно спрашивать. Лапша с морепродуктами и достаточным количеством васаби, и под «достаточное» следует понимать "огромное".  
Потом он принял душ, и, уже застегивал последнюю пуговицу на пижамных штанах, когда услышал звонок телефона. Путаясь в полотенцах и пытаясь на ходу влезть в футболку, он выбежал из ванной. Но, в этот раз, прежде чем поднять трубку он проверил имя звонящего – воскресная ошибка с Ойши была еще свежа в памяти, и ему не хотелось потом думать, что он так беспечно выскочил из душа ради кого-то еще.  
К счастью, имя на экране было правильным.  
- Алло, - сказал он, надеясь, что его голос звучит как обычно. Но это было не так, просто количество людей, способных почувствовать необычность в одном сказанном слове, было крайне ограничено.  
- Алло, - сказал Фуджи, смеясь.  
Кроме голоса Тезука слышал из трубки отрывки какой-то мелодии и чье-то немузыкальное пение.  
- Где ты?  
- В караоке-баре. Сейчас как раз очередь Юмико петь. Кажется, она ужасно напилась, да? Но, на самом деле...  
Тезука услышал вдалеке «Когда есть Видение, не нужен Голос, так что заткнись, Шюске, или я тебя прокляну» и снова улыбнулся.  
- Ничего, что ты позвонил? - спросил он. - Твоя семья…  
- Мне ужасно скучно, - ответил Фуджи, и Тезука представил, как он беспечно отмахивается от сестры. - Я разговаривал Эйджи, но он пошел готовить ужин и я решил набрать тебя, – тут Фуджи хмыкнул. - Правда Юта спросил, не скучно ли мне разговаривать с тобой.  
- И что ты ему ответил? – вздохнул Тезука.  
- Сказал, что обычно говорю за нас обоих. Когда закончился совет?  
- Около семи, - сказал Тезука. - Но мы обсудили все самое важное. Кстати, мама приглашает тебя поужинать с нами. Она спрашивала что приготовить.  
- Мммм… как мило с ее стороны. Ты ведь, кажется, знаешь, что я люблю? - Фуджи запнулся. - По крайней мере…  
Тут в их разговор вмешался чей-то низкий голос.  
– Шюске, твоя очередь.  
- Но разве не твоя, пап? Я думал, это твоя любимая песня, - ответил Фуджи, но низкий голос не сдавался. – Я настаиваю!  
- Ну, ты слышал это. Надо идти, - вздохнул Фуджи. - До завтра.  
- До завтра, - тихо сказал Тезука и еще какое-то время послушал гудки занятой линии. Потом упал на кровать, которая обиженно загудела в ответ. Потом достал из портфеля тетрадь и попытался почитать что-то на завтра, но после десяти минут бесплотных попыток понял, что синусы, косинусы и тангенсы сегодня слишком похожи. Признав свое поражение, он отложил тетрадь и посвятил все оставшееся время мыслям о звонке, который не продлился и десяти минут.

- Ты поверишь, насколько внезапным может быть мой отец? Он нас всех разбудил в четыре, и потребовал, чтобы мы поехали в Чибу.  
Тезука отвернулся от шкафчика, в который складывал учебники, и посмотрел на Фуджи. На самом деле, он был готов поверить в то, что его отец может быть очень внезапным. Внезапность и непредсказуемость была у них в крови. Но он промолчал, потому что это могло прозвучать невежливо. Да и, кроме того, Фуджи можно было не говорить то, что он итак уже знал.  
- Почему же ты не поехал? – вместо этого спросил он  
Голова Фузди исчезла в шкафчике, потом появилась снова.  
- Я так думаю, что капитан моей команды будет очень недоволен, если я пропаду на несколько дней, когда мы все готовимся к Национальному Чемпионату.  
Он еще раз пошарил внутри ящика и воскликнул: - А! - Вот ты где! - а потом снова обернулся к Тезуке.  
- Тебе так не кажется? - Тезука обнаружил, что за улыбкой Фуджи теперь скрывается что-то еще. - Как думаешь, тебе позволят сегодня остаться у меня? Скажешь родителям, что мне нужна компания?  
Запирая шкафчик, Тезука попытался как следует все обдумать.  
- Я не уверен. Мама может сказать, что лучше будет пригласить тебя к нам.  
Фуджи захлопнул свой шкафчик.  
- Просто скажешь, что я не могу оставить дом без присмотра. А я позвоню, и пообещаю прийти на ужин, когда отец уедет.  
- Фуджико, это правда? Ты остаешься один дома?  
Фуджи и Тезука обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Они оба думали, что в раздевалке больше никого нет. Привычно улыбаясь Фуджи повернулся к Кикумару, который, казалось, не заметил напряжения, возникшего с его вопросом.  
- Да, - сказал он. - Все уехали в Чибу.  
- И ты позвал Тезуку к себе? - недоверчиво спросил Кикумару. - Будет же страшно скучно!  
Краем глаза Тезука заметил, что Фуджи пытается побороть усмешку.  
- Ой, мы ведь тоже можем прийти! - вдруг сообразил Эйджи. - Накупим еды, я могу что-то приготовить.  
Тезука сжал губы. Фуджи тоже, хотя и скрыл это за улыбкой. Кикумару, похоже, не рассматривал возможность отказа, и, скорее всего, потребовал бы объяснений, если бы ему сказали «нет». Спорить с таким напором было невозможно.  
- Действительно, почему бы и нет? – сказал Фуджи, отворачиваясь. - Мы можем устроить вечеринку по поводу приезда Тезуки.  
- Ага! Ага! - обрадовался Кикумару. - Я скажу остальным!  
И прежде чем Фуджи успел добавить хоть слово, акробат уже унесся прочь.  
- Прости, - с сожалением вздохнул Фуджи.  
Тезука ответил на его вздох своим.  
- Похоже у тебя не было выбора.  
День после этого прошел без происшествий, если не считать того, что Кикумару теперь тренировался в одиночных. Потом Тезука позвонил домой и сказал маме, что переночует у Фуджи, и что ей не нужно волноваться, и что Фуджи тоже скоро к ним зайдет, и что он найдет, как переодеться. Потом они пошли в супермаркет, чтобы купить все необходимое для ужина (Кикумару пообещал сделать торидон и жаренных креветок).  
Правда, каким-то образом, в числе покупок оказались чипсы, поки, газировка и мороженное.  
- Нет, Инуи, мы не будем ЭТО покупать, - деловито распоряжался Кикумару. Он внимательно следил за тележкой, и каждый раз откатывал ее подальше от Инуи.  
Фуджи, которому еще раньше было сказано не брать ничего (хотя, фактически, в данном случае все меры предосторожности были бесполезны, так как готовить собирались у него на кухне) послушно отстал и шел рядом с Тезукой.  
- Кажется материнские инстинкты Ойши заразны, - шепотом делился он.  
- Кикумару всего лишь старается сделать еду съедобной, - честно ответил Тезука.  
- Думаешь, еда, которую готовит Инуи, несъедобна?  
Тезука проигнорировал вопрос и ускорил шаг, так как команда уже собралась у кассы.  
Они добрались до дома Фуджи уже после семи. Кикумару сразу отправился готовить, Ойши и Така-сан вызвались помогать, в то время как Момо и Эчизен болтались по кухне и жадно следили за приготовлениями. Перед Кайдо была поставлена задача не допускать Инуи к еде и, в конце концов, они оба оказались в гостиной, где Тезука и Фуджи накрывали стол.  
И через несколько минут после этого еда была уже готова. Все было съедено в тишине, если не считать Момо и Эчизена, устроивших эпическую битву за последнюю креветку, которая в итоге досталась Тезуке. Когда все утолили голод, Фуджи встал, чтобы разложить ванильное мороженное.  
- Тезука, как ты думаешь, какие шансы у Фудомине на Национальном? - спросил Инуи, пододвигая мороженное к себе. - Тезука? Тезука?!  
Тезука моргнул и понял, что последние несколько минут сосредоточенно разглядывал, как Фуджи облизывает запачканные шоколадом пальцы.  
- Прости, что? – переспросил он.  
- Я спрашивал, как ты оцениваешь шансы Фудомине на Национальном, - сказал Инуи.  
- Тезука думает о чем-то своем, - немедленно заявил Кикумару. Он вскочил со стула, чтобы разглядеть капитана поближе. - Ты завел подружку?  
Нахмурившись, Тезука быстро ответил:  
- Ничего подобного.  
- Но у тебя был мечтательный вид, - не унимался Кикумару.  
- Я просто задумался, - сердито ответил Тезука.  
- Тезука заглючился, - радостно подтвердил Фуджи. – Не забудь это записать, Инуи.  
- Согласно фактам, - сказал Инуи, поправляя очки, – последние несколько дней Тезука кажется довольно рассеянным.  
- Видите? - обрадовался Кикумару. - И какая она? Хорошенькая?  
Тезука сердито отвернулся.  
- Нет никакой девушки.  
- Эх, у капитана сплошные тайны, - пожаловался Момо, пододвигая к себе еще одно мороженное. - Фуджи-сэмпай, вы же в курсе всех его секретов. Расскажите нам, с кем он встречается?!  
Фуджи улыбнулся еще шире и сверкнул глазами. Его поведение заинтриговало собравшихся еще больше. Ойши, к примеру, окончательно смутился - он разрывался между любопытством и вежливостью. Даже Кайдо слегка покраснел. Только Эчизену было, похоже, все равно. Все свое внимание он уделил мороженному, и только ему.  
– Фуджи, ты ведь знаешь? - не унимался Кикумару. - Откуда она? Тезука тебе рассказал? – Не знаю никакой девушки, - ответил Фуджи, не скрывая хитрой улыбки.  
- Но ты улыбаешься! - возмутился Момо.  
- Я всегда улыбаюсь, - спокойно ответил Фуджи.  
- Тезука пообещал тебе горы мороженного с васаби за молчание? - вмешался Инуи.  
Фуджи покачал головой. Судя по его улыбке, он наслаждался происходящим.  
- Но это отличный повод пошантажировать тебя, да, Тезука?  
Когда Тезука нахмурился, Фуджи рассмеялся.  
- В будущем. Пока что я не знаю ни о какой девушке, если по крайней мере… - он приподнял бровь, - Тезука не собирался рассказать мне о ней сегодня.  
Тезука был уверен, что только он расслышал опасные нотки в этом сладком голосе.  
- У меня нет девушки, - сказал он, надеясь что его голос звучит спокойно и уверенно. - А теперь доедайте и давайте ложиться. Завтра утром тренировка.  
- Тезука скучный! – пожаловался Кикумару, доедая мороженное.  
Потом они все вымыли посуду и поднялись на второй этаж. В комнате Фуджи расстелили футоны, на которых должны были спать Кавамура, Ойши, Кикумару, Инуи, Кайдо и Момо. Тезуке, как капитану, выпала честь разделить кровать с Фуджи (хотя на самом деле все остальные просто чувствовали себя слишком неловко при мысли, что им придется спать рядом с капитаном).  
Довольный таким положением дел Фуджи уже было собрался лечь, когда услышал сонный голос «Эй, двигайтесь, капитан» и скрип кровати.  
Вздохнув и послав Тезуке многозначительный взгляд, он опустился на футон рядом с Кикумару.

Через час, когда все заснули, кто-то захрапел, а Эчизен заговорил во сне «Карупин, Карупин, скорее сюда!», Тезука услышал шелест простыней. Фуджи был едва виден в полумраке. Он медленно поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Эчизена (который все еще бормотал) Тезука встал и последовал за ним.  
- Яблочного сока? – спросил Фуджи, встретив его на пороге кухни.  
Потом он подошел к холодильнику и достал сок. Потом достал два стакана и открыл пакет.  
Он услышал шаги Тезуки, и почувствовал, как теплые руки легли на его бедра. Он почувствовал поцелуи на шее и плечах. Закрыв глаза, он откинулся назад, наслаждаясь знакомым дыханием на коже, мягкими знакомыми губами.  
Поставив сок на стол, он повернулся, чтобы встретить эти губы своими собственными. Несколько минут они целовались, останавливаясь только чтобы вздохнуть. Руки Тезуки гладили кожу, забираясь под пижамную куртку Фуджи. Пальцы Фуджи зарылись в его волосы, притягивали ближе, делали каждый новый поцелуй более глубоким.  
Когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга, оба тяжело и горячо дышали, и Тезука не мог заставить себя убрать руки.  
- Кто-то может зайти, - прошептал Фуджи, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
- Знаю, - ответил Тезука. Он вздохнул и сделал шаг назад.  
Фуджи улыбнулся.  
- Ты еще должен мне мороженное с васаби.  
- За что? – нахмурился Тезука.  
- За молчание.  
- Это и твой секрет тоже.  
Смеясь, Фуджи снова взялся за пакет с соком.  
- Я не могу заснуть. Посмотрим фильм?  
- Какой? – Тезука взял наполненный стакан и отхлебнул немного.  
- Унесенные ветром? – предложил Фуджи. Он поднес к губам свой стакан. – Ты смотрел? У меня сейчас подходящее настроение.  
- Смотрел, - ответил Тезука, следуя за Фуджи в гостиную. – Но я не против.  
Потом Фуджи опустился на колени перед ящиком с дисками и выбрал нужный. Потом включил телевизор, поставил диск и присоединился к Тезуке на диване.  
- Ты читал?  
- Да.  
- А продолжение?  
Фуджи устроился на диване так, что его голова лежала на коленях у Тезуки, а ноги упирались в подлокотник. Когда Тезука покачал готовой, он продолжил:  
- Но мне больше нравится фильм. Особенно в конце. – Он понизил голос. - _Честно говоря, дорогая, мне наплевать._  
Незаметно улыбаясь, Тезука попытался сосредоточиться на экране. Фильм начался, и только когда они досмотрели до первой встречи Скарлет с Реттом, Фуджи снова заговорил.  
- Тезука?  
- Мм?  
- Останься и завтра. Не придется никого приглашать, и ты сможешь купить мне мороженного с васаби.  
- Тогда моя мама не успокоится, пока не увидит тебя у нас.  
- То есть, ты согласен на мороженное, - хихикнул Фуджи. – И я могу даже переночевать у тебя, если твоя мама будет настаивать.  
Тезука кивнул, стараясь выглядеть укоряюще. Мысль о том, что их никто не побеспокоит, была приятной, но он также понял, что скучал и по всему остальному. Ему нравилось просто сидеть, смотреть фильм, или обсуждать что-то, интересное им обоим, или даже спорить по мелочам.  
Он устроился поудобнее, положив руку Фуджи на плечо. Пока этого достаточно, решил он. Пока. Завтра – совсем другое дело.


End file.
